Clues in Hollywood
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: Alternative Reality:A rising star is missing, there are six suspects, a mansion, and two more investigators. The clock is ticking. Can the star be found, or will someone be silenced before the truth is discovered? (A parody of the board game Clue, also known as Cluedo)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Wow! A Most Wanted fanfiction with Hollywood U! I'm basing this off of my 2008 _Clue_ board game. I just played a game of it and took notes along the way. So, I already know who the killer is. Suspects will be introduce in the next chapter. I encourage you to guess the suspects and/or killer! I hope I'm not too obvious. By the way, I named the MC because its necessary in a crime. I will use her in other stories if needed. Please enjoy! **

* * *

_Rising Star Gone Missing!_

 _Why Foul Play is Involved_

Another trashy tabloid. Deputy Marshal Samantha Massey still didn't understand Los Angeles. Or California in general. Seriously, there are nutcases everywhere. And that's not counting paparazzi and reporters.

Why is everyone making a big deal out of this. The girl probably ran away or went on a trip. Why does everyone think she's dead or kidnapped? She may have a lot of enemies, but this is ridiculous!

Unfortanately, she and Detective Dave Reyes have to work together on this case.

 _What a horrible decision I made. Staying in California._

It all started yesterday, after Massey and Reyes went after a bank robber and he got away. By the way, it's all Reyes fault.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Massey and Reyes walk back to the car. The culprit was out of the area. Massey sighed, furious. After she entered in the vehicle, she slamed the door really, _really_ hard.

"Hey! Easy on the door! " Reyes shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know the door had feelings." Massey said sarcastically.

Reyes started the engine and began driving. "Someone is little grouchy today."

Massey muttered, "Because _someone_ let that guy get away."

"So, it's my fault that the guy suddenly bolted out of the door and was able to get away?!" Reyes said, raising his voice.

Massey exclaimed, "Yeah! It's your fault!"

For the rest of the car ride, they continue on with this argument.

When they came in the Major Crimes Unit, the seemed oblivious that Captain Dana Beckham called for a meeting and everyone was there.

"It is crucial that we find Monique Crow. I'm sure you all have seen the tabloids. It's a media circus. The university wants her found, and as usual, the mayor wants this case closed. The people on this case would be -"

"You think you're so silick and sauve. You can't charm a man out of his gun!" Massey yelled, interrupting.

"And scaring a man to shoot his gun with people around seems a much better idea." Reyes replied, heavy with sarcasm.

Massey scoffed. "You- "

Before she could speak any expletives, Captain Beckham cut in. "Deputy Marshal Massey and Dectective Reyes. Thank you for volunteering."

Both looked at the captain, who was trying to hide a smile.

That's how they got the case.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Massey sighs in annoyance. She had to work on this dramatic case because of her incompetent partner.

* * *

Reyes looks at the case filed. Monique Crow was last seen at a party in a high-class mansion, where there was a ton of people. Anyone who had the chance to kill or kidnapped her, did it really well to not be noticed. Good thing he limited to six suspects, but it still wasn't enough.

He needs help from the stooges.

* * *

"Hey guys, what do you got for me?" Reyes asks, clasping his hands.

Marisol replies, "You have to be more specific on what you're looking for. I'm a profiler, not a mind reader."

"If you mean that rising star case, then we do have something." Reza -the professinal computer geek (short for data analyst and digital security consulant) - says, looking at his computers.

"Ok then, what do you got?" Reyes question, patience running thin due to a certain partner that shall not be named.

Reza turns to Reyes and starts, "Well I guess everyone knows who Monique Crow is."

"A beautiful rising star who doesn't play dirty." Nikhil, the forensic specialist and resident hipster, cuts in.

Reza glares, but continues, "Made a lot of enemies along the way and some really tough ones, too."

Nikhil again interrupts, "Bianca Stone, Anders Stone, Brian Ratzik, and Carlotta Valentine. Just to name a few."

Marisol joins in, "She stood for what's right and always helped her friends _and_ enemies when they needed it. A real life Mary Sue."

"There's got to be some dirt on her." says a voice. When Reyes turns around, it's Massey.

"None that I could find, unfortunately." Reza shrugs.

"Nobody can rise to Hollywood that quickly, unless you're all crazy as I think you're are." Massey then turns to Nikhil. "Has anyone on the forensics team been able to search the mansion yet?"

"Nope. The owner is not letting anyone in. So we have no idea what happened in there. Looks like he has friends in high places to be able to stop us. I hope we can get a warrant." Nikhil says, dissapointed.

Annoyed with Massey for suddenly taking charge, Reyes speaks. "Do we know who the owner is?"

Reza searches in his computer. "Another no. It also seems that the mansion was rented for the party Monique Crow was at. Man, this case is getting me dizzy! But this is good for a script!" Reza takes out a pencil and paper. "If you're wondering who rented it, it was Aria Sheridan. The party was for some charity."

"She's not a person to attack someone, especially her friends. That takes her off the list." Marisol says, obviously bored.

Massey pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "We need to get in that mansion. The longer the owner has that building, the more time the suspect has to cover their tracks."

Reyes nods. "I agree. Good thing I know a judge that owes me a favor. I'll get a warrant in no time." He reaches for his cell phone and dials in the number.

The judge picks up after a couple of seconds. "Hello Mr. Frei, it's Detective Reyes. Sorry to bother you, there's something important I need to ask you."

* * *

Massey is watching her partner convince the judge when someone taps her shoulder. When Massey turns, she find Officer McKenzie. She looked like a mess and she was talking too fast when she asked Massey a favor.

"Pardon me Massey, but I was on my way over here when I saw this envelope on the floor. It's for Detective Reyes and I was just wondering if you can give it to him, since he's busy and I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Ok, I'll give it to him." Massey takes the envelope, confused on what just happened.

"Thank you so much!' McKenzie runs off.

Reyes finishes his phone call and walks to Massey. He points to the envelope. "What do you got there?"

Massey shrugs. "I don't know. A letter from one of your Hollywood friends, I guess." She hands him the envelope.

Reyes, not really loking at it, opens the envelope. It reveals a glossy invitation. It reads

 _We're simply **dying** for you to join our party_

 _ **Who?** The usual suspects_

 _ **Where?** A luxury mansion_

 _ **When?** BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE_

The address was the same mansion where Monique Crow was last seen.

Massey, who was looking over Reyes' shoulder, is in disbelief. "This case just got weird. Really weird."

* * *

 **Another AN: That last part got a little creepy to me. But I love it at the same time. (Don't mind me, I'm crazy and I know I'm not the only one.) I don't know when in Hollywood this takes place, I'm figuring it out.**

 **One Favor: Thanks for reading! Please give me a review on what you thought of this. I really appreciate it!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Everyone, here's the second chapter to this story! Recently, I just realized that _Clue_ is called _C_ _luedo_ in other countries. In the last chapter, I admitted that Monique was killed when she is still considered missing! Well, let's just say that everyone knows she was killed, but they won't accept it yet. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Suggestive themes, slight language**

* * *

Massey and Reyes look at the letter, both confused. A million questions fill both of their minds.

 _Who send this?_

 _Is the person who send this the killer?_

 _Why did that person send this to a detective?_

They wondered if those questions ever be answered.

* * *

Captain Dana Beckham finds the Reyes and Massey and walks to them. She sees Reyes holding a paper, it seems to be a invitation. Both investigators seem shocked by its contents. She points to the paper. "What is that?"

Reyes tries to hide the paper. "Oh, it's nothing, ma'am."

Captain Beckham looks at Reyes and Massey suspiciously. Reyes never called her ma'am before, so she asked again with a more threatning tone. "Let me ask you **again** , Reyes. What do you have there?"

Reyes tries to silently plead with his "charming" eyes and smile, but it doesn't work. After a long moment, Reyes hands the paper.

Beckham looks at the paper and looks at it curiously. It's an invitation. But, why hide it from his boss? Was there something embarassing on it?

But the invitation was strange. It emphasized on the word "dying". It was talking about some suspects. The event was tonight. And the address was -

 _Wait! Isn't this address the same one where Monique Crow was last seen?_

She looks up to the investigators.

"In my office, **now**."

* * *

Reyes and Massey enter Captain Beckham's office. Capatain Beckham comes right after them. They all stay standing.

"Anyone care to tell me what _this_ is about?" Beckham asks, holding the invitation.

Massey shrugs. "Honestly, we really don't know."

Captain Beckham continues with the interrogation. "What do you two know so far about the Monique Crow case?"

Reyes answers. "There are six possible suspects."

"And who are they?" Massey asks curiously. She didn't knew Reyes narrowed it down already.

"Ethan Blake, Thomas Hunt, Brian Ratzik, Addison Sinclair, Bianca Stone, and Carlotta Valentine." Reyes lists them all.

Beckham put her hands to her hips. "Ok, have we been able to get a warrant for the mansion?"

"I know who has the answer." Massey turn to Reyes. _'Prince Charming'_ , where's the warrant?"

"Actually, I wasn't able to get one." Reyes runs his hand through his hair.

"And _why_ was that?" Beckham inquired.

"Judge Frei wouldn't give me all the details, but I'm pretty sure that something or someone prevented him for doing so." Reyes smiles weakly.

Massey sighs, exhuasted. "Don't they understand that the mansion is a possible crime scene?"

"Huh, last time I checked, **you** didn't believe something criminal happened." Reyes says, teasingly.

"Don't you **dare** start." Massey threats.

Reyes opens his mouth to speak, but Beckham stops him. "Listen, I want you two to _try_ to cooperate. And Reyes, did you explained to Judge Frei that it could have been a possible crime scene?"

Reyes nods. "I did."

"Then why did he refused to give a warrant?" Beckham asks, mainly to herself.

Massey mutters. "I really hate dealing with rich people."

"Not all rich people are bad, you know." Reyes whispers to her.

Massey scoffs. "Says the man who pratically is with them all the time. You don't have a soft spot for them, do you?"

Captain Beckham again intervenes. "You know I can hear you two. Now, you're both dismissed."

They both head to the door, but Massey pauses.

"What about the invitation?" Massey turns back to Captain Beckham.

"What about it?" Beckham questions, confused.

Massey shrugs. "Oh I don't know, I just guessed that since we don't have a warrant but we _do_ have an invitation, we can just go there. The invitation was set for this very night. It will be too much trouble to get a warrant today."

Reyes looks approvingly. "She has a point there, Captain."

Beckaham shakes her head. "No."

"Why not?" Reyes folds his arms.

"Because I don't want you two to go out to get yourselves killed by some pyschopath. Let me say it again, you're not going to the mansion and you're dismissed." Beckham points to the door.

Massey and Reyes both turn and leave.

* * *

After they leave Beckham's office, Reyes moves foward and Massey speeds to catch up.

"Where you're going Reyes?" Massey stops him.

Reyes answers. "Going to directly disobey orders. But I'll need some help. You with me?"

Massey nods. "Sure."

Reyes smiles. "Good, now let's go look for some helpers."

"And those are?" Massey asks, slightly worried.

Reyes smiles even wider. "Larry, Curly, and Moe." He starts running and Massey follows.

* * *

Reyes and Massey enter the crime lab. Marisol greets them.

"What do you need?"

Reyes acts hurt."I can't believe you think of us like that. We just love to meet with you guys and have some fun."

Marisol scoffs. "Are you trying to become an actor now? You sound pretty pathetic."

Massey steps in. "Anyways, we need some more information about that mansion where Monique Crow was last seen."

Reza, out of nowhere, appears. "This is where your _favorite_ data analyst comes in and saves the day!"

"Ok _superhero_ , how do you save the day?" Massey asks.

"By giving this important information." Reza hands a folder. "It seems that the mansion was rented for tonight."

"We kinda already knew that, so you can take off your cape." Reyes states.

"How? I took me forever to find that information!" Reza exclaims, shocked.

Massey is looking at the folder when she speaks. "Yep, we got this strange invitation inviting us to the mansion tonight. I'm not kidding when I say you're all insane."

"Well, ignoring that insane comment, I also found some more information." Reza says triumphantly. "Strangely, it seems the place is not connected to the internet and isolated from any cell towers. That's why it was hard to get anything out of that place."

"Why would they not be connected to anything?" Massey asks.

Reyes explains. "My best guess is that the owner is hiding or doing something he or she _really, really_ doesn't want anyone to know."

Nikhil comes in the lab. "What's this big meeting for?"

"I'm really don't know anymore." Marisol plainly states.

Massey turns to Nikhil. "In simple terms, we got this weird invitation to where Monique Crow was last seen, Reyes doesn't have a warrant, Beckham is not letting us go the mansion, we're about to disobey orders and need some more information before we go."

Nikhil looks at Massey, dumbfound. "That was lot of information to take in, and I barely understood it."

Marisol claims victory. "Told you so."

Nikhil ignores Marisol. "Don't you need any equipment, since you're going to a possible crime scene and pratically walking to your deaths?"

Reyes clasps his hands. "So, what toys do you have for us?"

"Easy there. I don't want you to use them as parts of a children's science kit." Massey stops Reyes.

"They were fun." Reyes admits.

Nikhil raises his eyebrows. "Anyways, I just recommend you take a UV flashlight. Let me go find it." After searching through some boxes, he finally found the flashlight. "There you are, ok guys, here you go."

Reyes reaches for the flashlight, but Massey snatches it.

"Hey!" Reyes complains.

Massey shakes her head. "I'm not letting some _kid_ play with important equipment."

Reyes retorts. "Well at least I know I won't use it as a weapon."

Nikhil cuts in catiously. "You guys know how to use it, right?"

Both stayed silent.

"This is why I'm the forensic specialist. It's used to find blood, semen, and saliva. I'm not sure you'll find saliva, I don't doubt you'll find semen on a bed, but you'll definitely find blood if Monique was killed there."

Reza steps in. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and find some great story material!"

"And the suspect." Marisol reminds.

"Sure." Reza states, unware of what was just said.

At that, the investigators both smile and left.

When they were gone, Marisol asks, "When do you think they'll take notice of their unresolved sexual tension?"

"The bigger question is, how will they solve it?" Nikhil noted.

Reza spins in his chair. "If it's like all cop shows, they would be brought together by the universe and all those who demand the ship."

Marisol, enteratained, poses another question. "And if they don't try to solve it?"

"After some awkward moments, they'll come to an agreement and then everything is magically solved." Nikhil declares.

"Let's just hope they don't kill each other before either happens." Marisol states.

* * *

Reyes and Massey reach the car and enter inside. Reyes puts the address of the mansion on the GPS in his phone and starts the engine. Massey lets out a small chuckle.

Reyes looks to Massey. "What? What did I do this time?"

"I'm just used to you knowing where to go. Since you have your contacts and know all the big shots" Massey defended.

Reyes starts driving. "It's not my fault people are jealous that I'm charming and have good looks."

"And they hold that grudge against you?" Massey intrigued, clearly not convinced.

Reyes smiles. "Exactly!"

Massey smiles with Reyes, but he notices it's not genuine.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Massey asks, taken aback.

Reyes says sincerly, "I know you Massey, and this isn't you. What's wrong?"

Massey sighs. "I was reading Monique Crow's profile and I saw what a wonderful person she was. She cared only for others in this world of selfishness. I just thought... she was so young... she didn't deserve to die."

Reyes puts his hand on her shoulder. Massey relaxes. "Many people don't deserve to die the way they, but we try to bring closure for their friends and families by catching their killers. And I promise you, we **will** find the bastard that did this to Monique."

Massey smiles. "Thanks, Dave. Now promise me, when we catch Monique's killer, you let me cuff the bastard."

"No problem." Then Reyes realizes something and chuckles. "You know we're horrible people. We already pronounced Monique dead."

"Then let's found out what really happened, before our time runs out." Massey said, determined for justice.

* * *

 **Another AN: A nice finish for this one! Since Massey is a U.S. Marshal, she usually deals with criminals. But now, she's dealing with the victim (a nice person, you know), it'll be different for her. Besides, I need a way to end this chapter and give a slight hint of Reyes/Massey. (Not my fault I watch cop shows where co-workers fall in love.) Also, I believe Reyes might know how to use a UV flashlight, but I just ignored it for the story's sake.**

 **One Favor: Thank you for reading! Please tell me if I got my facts right. I did do research (not only cop shows) but if you know something that I got wrong, please tell! I would appreciate it very much. Also, I encourage you to guess the killer! Don't be shy, it's all in good fun.**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


End file.
